Just the beginning of our happily ever after
by Jessycamore
Summary: Leah may finally get her happily ever after, but will her secret ruin it all? First f/f,so please be nice. R&R. I've noticed a lot of people only reading the 1st chapter, Please read the whole story. the later chapters are better. I promise. :D
1. The dream

_**Well we all know Leah is (to put it bluntly) a miserable shrew. So I decided to write a fan fic' were she's dun dun dun… happy :O…after a while. I know it really is quite shocking. Anyway… on that note here's the story. Oh btw it's all from Leah's point of view. And is set roughly a year after breaking dawn. **_

* * *

Disclaimer- **me: hey Steph**

**Meyer: hi**

**Me: hey can I own twilight?**

**Meyer: no.**

**Me: oh (sad face) **

* * *

Arghh all these pathetic, loved up imprinted dorks. Even my _own brother_. Ok so Natalie was a sweet girl, really pretty to but its so depressing being around them. I guess I am just bitter like everyone says. Honestly I don't see how they can blame me, the love of my life taken away from me by my cousin, before the whole werewolf mess Emily and I were practically sisters. Oh, how times change.

"…You have the cutest dimples." Seth sighed interrupting my internal rant.

And then to top the iceberg they kissed. "Are you _trying_ to rub it in my face you uncaring dweeb?" I yelled at Seth as I ran out the door. I have to get away from them, or I will strangle them. But where can I go? I'm not staying in la push, too much imprinty happiness here. And I'm not going to the Cullens 'cause Jake's there with Nessie. Actually I wouldn't go there if you paid me. Reeking leeches. Actually, I'm lying. I like Alice. Sort of. Maybe if my car wasn't in the garage I'd be able to go somewhere.

I almost felt the light bulb light up as an idea came into my head. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket in suck a rush I dropped it. "For Christ's sake!" I exclaimed out loud scooping my phone up.

"Hello?" Jake's voice answered from the other end.

"Hey Jake, it's me. Leah." I told him.

"Oh, hey. What's up? You don't have any patrols this week do you?" He asked sounding confused.

"No. I was just wondering if I could borrow your car?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said hesitantly

"Thanks Jake. I owe you, big time." Jake and I have truly become friends. And grown oddly close.

"No problem. S'later." He said and hung up.

As I drove down the freeway, I realised I had no idea where I was going. _Oh well._ I thought as I turned off. A car park, well that's a good start. Oh Seattle mall, retail therapy, arghh I'm turning into Alice. Well I could use a new pair of shoes, I guess.

I can actually _feel_ people looking at me but no one even bothering to have the courtesy to smile at me when I look at them they just look down. I really hate that, ok so I don't know why they are looking at me. I could have my skirt tucked into my knickers for all I know, except I'm wearing jeans and sitting down. Either talk to me or let me read my magazine and drink my coffee in peace.

I remember when Jake went to a park looking at people trying to imprint but ended up seeing Bella in all the faces. It was a good idea though; I'm going to try it!

People are just looking at me weirdly for staring at them, I really do give up. I'm going to die alone all thanks to Sam. I think maybe that would be best for everyone sometimes. If I died alone. It'd save who ever I ended up with having to put up with my moping. At no point in the near future-no matter how much I pretend I can-can I see myself getting over Sam. I might as well go home, I'm tired enough to fall asleep now. I've been double patrolling since Seth imprinted even though it's only the Cullens in town. I say it's so he can spend more time with Natalie but in the quietness of my own mind I can admit it's because every time I'm with them I want to cry. I'm very careful what I think about in wolf form if I'm not alone.

Why was he swimming away? "Wait for me!" I tried to shout but my mouth just filled with water. I started to swim faster I can't be away from him. He turned and grabbed my hand, pulled my to the surface and kissed me with the most passion I'd ever felt anyone kiss me with. " I love you." He mumbles against my lips.

Why'd I have to wake up? Why was I crying? Oh, I guess that's pretty obvious. That was the best dream I'd had in a _long_ time. I was happy, I felt like he wanted me close to him, I felt_ loved_. But the odd thing was, I have a really bad phobia of deep water and we were in the sea, but the only urge I had, was to be near the mysterious guy. Three A.M. I'm going back to sleep, maybe I can go back to dreaming about this mystery man.

No such luck. I really wished I had some close girl friends I could talk to about this stuff, but after Sam imprinted on Emily they couldn't take my moping around. They comforted me and called Sam an asshole with me. But like for my mom, it got too much. And I couldn't talk to Jake or any of the boys about it, it's too awkward. I suppose there's always Bella or Alice, arghh you know it's bad when you resort to confiding in vamps. I really need some new friends.

"Leah." Bella greeted me, a little shocked, as she opened the door.

"Hey Bella," I said a little awkwardly. "Can I come in please?"

"Of course, but Jake's not here."

"Yeah I know," I hesitated. "I'm here to see you and Alice actually."

* * *

Review

Review

REVIEW

Please. Cos if you do I'll keep writing and Leah will get to be happy :)

X


	2. A makeover

Thanks to all you guys who've read my story. It makes me happy to write stuff people like :). But PLEASE review and give me pointers and any ideas you think would be good in the story.

_**I'm going to try and update at least once a week. But with school I have a lot of other stuff to do. And I have other stories :). **_

* * *

Disclaimer_**: Me: Hey Steph can I own twilight NOW?**_

_**Meyer: You never will own twilight.**_

_**Me: Nooooooo! **_

* * *

"Look, the truth is, that I'm starting to worry I'll never find, _the_ _one_." I confided in them.

"Leah, you will, there's no doubt about that. There's someone out there for everyone. And maybe your dream is proof of that." Bella soothed.

"I doubt that, when I scare everyone off." I sighed. It's hard to think, but true.

"Leah, you need to look _outside_ off la push and forks." Alice chimed in. She'd been oddly quiet.

"Where else is there Alice?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want to look silly." She laughed.

"I suppose, but I can't just walk around looking for the a guy, that might not even exist." I said exasperated.

" I just had an idea." Bella told us.

" What's that Bella?" we chorused together.

"Alice, wasn't Rosalie going to go speed dating, to mess with some random men's' heads? Up in Port Angles?" Bella laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah." Alice said with a spark in her eye.

"I am _not _going _speed dating_." Speed dating's for 40-year-old perverts.

"You'll have a great time Lea'. We'll go if it makes you feel better." Alice said excitedly.

"Fine!" I groaned. " But you guys don't have to come and witness it. I'm going to look pathetic." I told them. I didn't want them there seeing me trying to _flirt_.

"Ok, but I'm doing your clothes and makeup." Alice smiled.

"Anything to go shopping." Bella mumbled mostly to herself.

"Well, I guess I'd better go." I said awkwardly as I got up.

"Ok," Bella said walking to the door with me. "Leah, if ever you need a friend to talk to, I'm here. Don't be afraid to come and talk to me." She told me as I walked down the porch steps, of the Cullen house.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it." I said forcing a smile on to my features. She was being nicer to me than I deserved, maybe this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Or not. Well, at least I have two days to practise my flirting skills.

So, I was to go to the Cullens at two today to get ready. Actually, to suffer Alice _getting _me ready. Oh, why'd I agree to this, not just playing a life size Barbie doll, but the whole ordeal? Too late to back out now, hell maybe I'll enjoy myself. And maybe I'll even meet a nice guy. But what the hell am I going to do for _three_ hours?

"Seth, get your dumb imprinted ass, out of the bathroom, I want to have a bath!" I yelled as I banged on the door.

"Hold up Leah, I'm doing my hair. I'm meeting up with Natalie in half an hour." He moaned.

"And I've got a date to go to." I admitted.

"What? You've got a date? _My Leah?_" He asked genuinely shocked. As he opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I know, shocking isn't it?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Give me two minutes to finish my hair, and then you can use the bathroom as_ much _as you like."

"Thanks twerp." I said as I ruffled his hair. He glared at me and then closed the door. When he glares, he really looks like me.

"Leah!" Alice exclaimed as I walked though the front door. "I have the _perfect_ outfit for you. You'll look great." I groaned at her enthusiasm.

"To the torture chamber." I groaned. Alice rolled her eyes and started to pull me up the stairs. Wow! Her room was almost as big as the whole upstairs of my house! But she didn't stop in her room she went straight into her bathroom, which was barley smaller. She sat me down on a chair in the middle of the room, and started to do my make-up and Bella started on my hair.

"Leah?" Alice said shaking my shoulder. Had I fallen asleep? "Time to put on your new outfit!" Alice squealed with excitement. Bella laughed at the look on my face.

"Well, it can't get any worse." _I hope._ I added I my head.

"Well?" Alice asked. The girl in the mirror didn't look like me, she had long legs, perfect curves and her hair was in loose curls to her chin. She was wearing a mini denim skirt, a baby pink vest top, a fusia jacket and silver shoes with pink bows. Around her neck she was wearing a silver heart pendant necklace which no doubt was real diamonds. She looked beautiful, but it wasn't a stranger in the mirror. It was _me_!

"Thank you Alice." I couldn't raise my voice further than a whisper. Bella and Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Just remember to breathe." Bella advised as I got out of her Ferrari. Am I friends with two vampires? I think I am. I think I need to see a doctor.

"I will." I laughed. "Bye, thanks girls." I smiled and waved as they drove away. Ok, there's multiple good looking guys in there, waiting to spend five minutes with me _each_, ok amongst others, but still me. _Here we go. _

* * *

**Ok. I know this is a little boring but I thought it was necessary to show her starting a friendship with Bella and Alice and how nervous she is having to go on a date for the first time since Sam.**

**review **

**review**

**REVIEW**

**x**


	3. Speed dating

Well, here it is. The next chapter. I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet; there are some key points that are close and some quite far off. So maybe 15 chapters.

_**To clear up. If your wondering how Leah, Bella and Alice have become close all of a sudden in this ff, remember this is a year after BD so she would no longer hate them because of Jake and Nessie :) **_

Disclaimer:_** Steph Meyer says I still cant own twilight. I'd said I'd kill Jake and Edward but she still said no. (its ok I'd never really kill them. Or would I?) **_

* * *

Oh god, this is so embarrassing. There is hardly one good-looking guy here. And only four out of twenty-five of them are _under_ twenty-five. I'm going to _kill _Alice, for talking me into this. Which is actually a shame, I never realised that the leeches were _nice_. I don't suppose I ever gave them a chance before. Oh well, lets not live in the past. _I've got some speed dating to do. __**Yay**_

"You will have five minutes to get to know each person, on the bell you move to your _left_." The organizer of the event, Judie, told us. Ha, this feels just like being in school. Except, in school, you weren't encouraged to flirt.

"Hi, I'm Ben." The guys across from me said warmly. He was easily one of the best looking and the youngest, maybe twenty-one and Italian, but he had a strange accent.

"Leah." I said reaching out to shake his hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but where are you from? You have the oddest accent." I asked laughing at my own bluntness.

"I'm welsh." He told me with a smile, obviously proud of that. "I moved here a few years ago. To get away from the rain, but look were I ended up." He said laughing. "It's in Europe." He told me, obviously seeing the confusion on my face.

"Oh. I never was very good at geology." I said laughing at my own joke. He laughed with me.

We talked like that for another two minutes and then Judie rang the bell. "_Your left._" She repeated struggling to keep the smile on her face. Ben was definitely a great guy, really funny and intelligent. We swapped numbers, but I really can't see us being more than friends. But I planned to keep in touch.

Thank the lord, only two more guys. Then I can go home. To be honest I'd already forgotten the last guys' name. He was _so_ _dull_. He had no sense of humour, he spoke in monotone and all talked about was his pet lizard. Not to mention he had to be at-least forty-two. Definitely killing Alice for this. As I went to pull my chair out they guy in the seat opposite got up and pulled it out for me.

"Allow me." He smiled. Aww, well that was nice. "I'm Barry by the way." He smiled as he sat down himself.

"Hi Barry, I'm Leah." I smiled back.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Leah."

Well he was my favourite, definitely the best looking, funny, charming, polite, buff-he was almost as big as Jake and the rest. We swapped numbers, but this one maybe we'd go out again. After all, he'd said I was the nicest person he'd met in a long time. And that's not something I hear often especially not about me. Well better get this over and done with. Last guy. Oh god, I'm going to hate this guy, he's not fifty, which is an upside, but he _looks_ dull.

"Hi, I'm Leah." I said perkily.

"Hi." He said sharply.

Well that was rude. "Soo…umm, what do you do for a living?" _awkward_.

"Teacher."

"That's…nice. I'm a…police officer." I said laughing slightly. The boys will like that.

"Do you find something funny? Because I don't. You are a very rude woman. You don't care about my feeling and _look_ at you. No wonder you can't get a boyfriend." He said icily

"Excuse me?" I said shocked "I have done nothing to you. If anyone's rude it's you, shouting at me for no reason. If you'll excuse me." I said as I got up. What a horrible man. And now everyone was staring at us.

"If you'd like to calm down." Judie said as I walked off.

"No thanks, I'm leaving." I snapped back.

Barry smiled at me as I started to walk out. I glared back at him. I wasn't in the mood. I started to dig through my bag for my phone, shoot. Dropped my bag. Great, just what I need. I need to calm down, my hands are trembling. I was getting good at controlling myself. There we are, my phone. Alice. _Do I have any leeches on speed dial?_ I laughed. What the? Oh a person, oh well.

"A sorry would be nice." A man grumbled.

"Sorry." I said angrily. Great my hands started to tremble again. I'm a bit preoccupied looking for Alice's number to care about some one I walked into. His tone didn't help me with keeping calm.

"It's ok." He said still a little acid in his tone. I meant to turn and glare at him, but I saw _him _and lost all the rage.

* * *

Review

**Review**

_Review_

_Please :)._

_Ps. I don't know how speed dating works so sorry for anything that's inaccurate._


	4. Eric Yorkie

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Oh, gosh I'm so sorry." Wow. He was truly angelic. That was the only way to describe him. Angelic. Not to mention, I'm almost one hundred recent sure, that this is the guy from my dream.

"No problem." He smiled "oh, are you going to the speed dating?" he asked.

"No, I've just come out. You didn't miss anything, they were all sixty, at the least." I laughed. "Well I suppose, I'm not sixty." I mumbled.

"I don't know if I can agree." He said mostly to himself.

"Pardon?" I was seriously confused. What was he on a bout?

"I'm saying, I think I did miss something." He said looking straight into my eyes. What was that? Did I just imprint? I think I did. Oh lord.

"And what's that?" I asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He didn't say anything, just blushed. Aww, he is so sweet. There were a few seconds silence before we spoke, both unwilling to leave. He broke the silence. "Um, would you like to come for a drink with me?" he asked shyly. " You know, since I missed the whole speed dating thing." He added quickly.

"I'd love too." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm Eric by the way. Eric Yorkie"

"Leah. Leah Clearwater." I smiled intently.

"So where are you from?" he asked. We'd ordered our drinks and were sitting in a dimly lit corner of a quite bar.

"La push, near forks." I told him. I couldn't take my eyes off his face.

"Oh yeah, I know. Actually I'm from forks." He chuckled slightly. "Small world."

"Yeah, it is." I said. He went to say something, but stopped short. "go ahead, if you want to say something." I hope I didn't sound pushy.

"No I feel rude." He smiled.

"No, go ahead, I don't mind." I smiled encouragingly. I want to hear anything he has to say.

"Are all the guys in la push on steroids?" he asked a little awkwardly. "I was just thinking of something that happened in high school. You see. And I remember an incident with a guy…Jacob Black I think it was, yeah. Edward Cullen too and my friend Bella. I don't know whether you know them." My face must have betrayed my confusion. But I can see why he'd think they are on steroids. Maybe if he liked me as I liked him, he'd find out the real reason.

"Oh, Jacob and I are…good friends." I laughed. "And I think everyone knows the Cullens. Aren't Bella and Edward married now?" I asked acting oblivious.

"Yeah, they are. My friends went to their wedding." He smiled, obviously happy to help. It feels odd being so comfortable with a total stranger when I haven't had a relationship in years. Only when someone come to take our glasses and we had to lean back did I realise we'd been leaning towards each other. I smiled at that.

"Do you want another drink? My round." I asked.

"Actually, I have to go, I have to baby sit for my cousin." He told me, he seemed a little upset at the idea of leaving.

"Oh, that's ok. I should probably get going anyway." I smiled. It was probably getting late and no doubt Alice will want to know what happened tonight.

"Well, give me your number, and we can go out some time." He smiled. "In the very near future." He added in a whisper a normal human wouldn't hear. But, with my super sensitive hearing, I could hear.

"07846286442" I told him. I'm glad I know my number off by heart 'cause I'd look like a fool trying to find it.

"Thanks, I'll call you sometime in the week." He told me as we walked through the door of he bar, out into the rain. "'Bye." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"'Bye." I managed to stutter out. Did he really just kiss me? I could still feel the tingle on my cheek from where his lips brushed my skin. If I die today I'll die happy.

"Tell me _everything_." Alice squealed as I got into her car. Mine was still I the garage. Actually Jake's fixing it for me.

"There's nothing to tell." I said simply.

"Of course there's _something_ to tell." She pushed

"Well, yeah I suppose. The speed dating was awful. All the guys were old. And I mean Billy Black old."

"But…"

"There is not but." I lied smoothly.

"If there's no but why are you…glowing?"

"Glowing?" I asked. Rolling my eyes.

"Yes. You seem to be sending out really happy vibes. I don't need jasper here to tell me that." She smiled widely. She obviously didn't hear my sarcasm or chose to ignore it. The second is most likely. "You know I'm going to find out one way or another." She expression was oddly intimidating.

"Alice!" I moaned. But she didn't have a time to reply because my phone started to vibrate in my bag.

I dug it out and pressed answer. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey Leah, it's me. Eric." He laughed to himself.

"Oh, hey." I said trying to sound indifferent. "I didn't think you were ringing me until next week?"

"Well, I was, but I…" he seemed change his sentence. "Didn't want you thinking I was one of those guys, who get a girls number saying they'll call them and don't."

"I never thought you were one of those guys." I said blushing.

"Oh, ok." I though I could hear the smile in his voice. "Well now you have _my _number too, so if I forget to call, not that I will, but if I do, you can call me." He said quickly, obviously embarrassed.

" I will." I smiled.

"Ok well, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

"I knew there was a but. Now tell me." Alice urged.

"Fine," I agreed, and started the story from when I got out of her car.

* * *

Remember.

Review

Review

Did I mention review?

Give me some ideas of how they can become a couple and cutesy stuff they can do together between here and the bomb fire. (Because obviously there'll be since Leah has imprinted.

Oh. Btw you'll have noticed I've changed the name from 'Leah's happily ever after' to 'just the beginning' because I intend to write sequels to this story :)


	5. Poptarts

_**Well chapter five. I'm kind of shocked I've got this far with a story; I normally give up after two or three chapters. Remember give me some ideas. **_

_I've decided against my original plan of keeping it all Leah's' pov. So if it is Eric's' pov. (Which this one is.) It'll say in this bit here. I thought I'd say thanks to those people who have reviewed/ favourite / alerty thinged. :L. oh and also. Sorry for any flaws in grammar, punctuation and spelling. (Yeah, I've a lot to say :L.) _

**Disclaimer- **_**still **_**not owning twilight :(**_**. Still **_**belongs to S. Meyer. **

* * *

Eric's' pov. :)

(Btw. This picks up just after Eric and Leah end their call. And they are his cousins kids not his friends. It'll explain why he said friends later on :) )

I'd hoped that would have taken longer. Not only did I want to hear her voice again but also the kids are in bed and I'm _so bored_. And slightly hungry. Don't suppose they'll mind if I raid their kitchen cupboard.

Gosh, I haven't had pop tarts for years. I wonder if Leah likes pop tarts? Most people like pop tarts, so I'd guess she does. God, she's pretty, actually, I'd say quite beautiful. And she's so sweet and funny. And the way she still looks really feminine while being muscular, no muscular is the wrong word, she looks strong. And she seems so independent too. Her eyes, her lips, -which are very kissable- her little button nose are all so perfect. Does she have any floors? I doubt that. I hope she likes me...

I was cut short by the smoke alarm going off. _Shoot_. I'd forgotten about the pop tarts. Oops, they look more like lumps of coal than pop tarts. Ha, oh well.

Well, it's Wednesday today. And "speed dating" was on Saturday. I think it should be acceptable that I ring today. Not to mention, I can't wait any longer. If I do I will possibly explode. **Ring, ring**. Oh god, I thought as I hang up after the second dial tone. What am I supposed to say_ ' hey, it's me Eric, want to come for dinner with me this Saturday?' _Oh, I guess so except not doing an impression of Elvis Presley.

"Do you think she's ignoring me?" I asked mike- him and Jessica is going through _another _rough patch so I knew he'd sympathise. I've rung Leah three times today. And she didn't answer any of the calls. Maybe she didn't like me. Oh god, maybe she's forgotten me after all it's been four days.

"Nah, man. She's probably just to busy to answer her phone." Mike sympathised.

"Yeah, but maybe she doesn't like me, I'm pretty plain after all, and she thinks it's kinder if she just ignores me." I'm really starting to worry I'll try again later or maybe in the morning.

"Eric, you're a great guy. Why would anyone not like you?" he said punching me jokingly, before he continued. "You're a funny bloke, you're pretty good looking too. Don't judge me. I'm just saying." He laughed.

"I guess so." I sighed. I'm not convinced but admittedly I feel a bit better. And I guess I've had a long-term relationship, only one, but hey.

"Hey, look man, I've got to go but, If she keeps 'ignoring' you," He said making if quotation marks. "I'll organize a guys night out. No doubt Taylor, Ben and some of the other guys could do with a night out too. And maybe it'll take the mind off the lost love of your life." He laughed as he walked out. I'd never thought of it like that, love of my life. Maybe she was or at least would be. I did really like her, but I don't know her well enough yet. Maybe with time, that's if she's not ignoring me.

Gosh, my apartment looks empty. I used to share it with my ex-girlfriend, Sarah. But when we split up, she moved back in with her mother. So now I live alone. Occasionally, Mike stays here if him and Jess argue. Or if one of my friends from college is in town, they stay. But apart from that, I live alone. I've considered selling and getting somewhere with one room-We had one with two because we had wanted kids, but Sarah ruined that by cheating on me- but it's a gorgeous apartment, really modern and it has a great view, looking out onto the forest. I bet Leah would fit right into this apartment. Thinking of which, I guess I'd better ring her again.

Still no answer. Maybe she is busy, like mike said. Well I guess I'll find out, when, and if, she rings me back. Maybe I should leave a message.

"Hi, this is Leah. I can't get to my phone now, so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back A.S.A.P. thanks" _Beep._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I couldn't really think of much. Like I said I need some ideas off you guys.**

_Remember_

_Review :)_

_It'll make me very happy indeed if you do :)_

_x_


	6. The Blue Flamingo

Well, I wasn't going to start writing again until I got some more reviews. But this chapter has been constantly at the front of my mind, so I just had to write it.

_**If you can think of any ways I can improve this story, let me know. I'm always open to constructive criticism.**_

_**And I still need ideas of dates and stuff like that they could go on for the next few chapters.**_

* * *

Oh god, Eric's ring tone again. That's the forth time. I put a personal ring tone on so I'd know when it was him, but now it is him and I can't answer. I wish I hadn't brought my phone on patrol with me now. I'm worrying too much to concentrate.

_Leah and Eric sitting in a tree K I S S I N G. _Seth laughed

_Seth, shut up_. I growled back.

_I'm only teasing Leah. I'm really glad you've imprinted_. He told me. He really did sound sorry.

_Thanks twerp._

_I just can't cope with all the happy couple thoughts. Well my sisters at least._

_Well now you know how I feel, don't you?_

_Guys, shut it_. Jacob intervened.

_Don't you act all innocent Jacob. You are going to be thinking of Nessie like this soon. _I told him truthfully.

_I know. _He said sounding slightly sad. I understand why. He feels like a brother to her right now, but soon he'd be more and he didn't know if it was a good thing. Whether he **could** think of her like that. Or how Edward would react. He was ok with the imprint thing now, but them possibly dating he wasn't sure how he'd react. Jake and I had become quite close in that time before he'd imprinted and now we told each other most things.

Four missed calls _and_ a voice message_. _

"Hey, Leah. It's me. Eric," he added as an afterthought. "I was ringing to…sound stupid." And the message ended.

Aww, he's so sweet. In a weird kind of way. I guess he does like me if he rang four times. I guess I'd better ring back. Ok, where's my phone? Ah ha there it is. Oh, its three twenty. It can wait until the morning.

I guess eleven o'clock is an _acceptable _time to call Eric back. He _should_ be awake. Not to mention I've been watching Seth's crappy TV shows for the past _three hours_. When I asked if he was_ trying _to bore me to death he'd just smiled at me and winked happily. He's so annoying.

"Hello?" Eric asked sleepily. I guess he was still sleeping and eleven o'clock _is_ to early

"Hey Eric. It's Leah. Did I wake you?" I asked. I hope I hadn't

"Umm. No. No I was just in a world of my own." But I could hear him sitting up and the sound of bed sheets rustling. He's not a very convincing liar. "Why'd you call?" he asked, but not rudely. He sounded truly curious.

"Well, I had some missed calls off you. So I thought I'd better call you back. And I had a voice message." I told him chuckling slightly.

"Oh. Well yeah, I rang you yesterday a couple of times." He said shyly.

"Anyway. I was wondering why you'd called." I asked trying to make my voice flirtatious.

"Well, I was wondering if you," He sounds so nervous. I hope he's trying to ask me what I think he is. "Would come out for dinner with me this Saturday." He rushed out. _Yes!_ I thought punching air. Seth was looking at me oddly.

"Like on a date?" I asked happily as I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

"Yeah. Like a date." He said sounding slightly relieved.

"I don't know let me just check my diary. I'm sure I already have something happening this Saturday." I said toying with him.

"Oh, ok" he said sadly.

I was pausing for affect but couldn't keep it up anymore. "Of course I will Eric. I'd absolutely love too." Ok so I sound a little desperate, but I honestly couldn't care less.

"That's great." He said happily. "Where do you want to go? It's up to you." He told me.

"I have no preference." I said truthfully.

"How about The Blue Flamingo in Port Angles?"

"That sounds great. Good taste." I said laughing. That was one of my favourite restaurants. We went all the time before dad died. "I guess I'll see you Saturday. Seven o'clock?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Yeah. Sure thing. I guess I'll see Saturday then."

" I guess so, bye Eric."

"Bye Leah." he said as I hung up.

Oh my god. I have a date. My first real date in years. I can't remember the last time I went out on a date. I may explode with happiness.

* * *

_**I've realised this story is kind of boring (in my opinion.). But I'm going to finish it. Then I'm going to go back and get a beta to help me improve it. Or if anyone wants to help with it now just let me know. **_

_**Oh, BTW please review because I can't make the story better if I don't know what you guys think. I have 232 hits but only 3 reviews so please review. I'm open to bad reviews and constructive criticisms too :D. (I've already said that :L) oh I'm also considering deleting the chapter "Pop Tarts". Let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Jay-loo. x**_


	7. Breathtaking

**Now this is going to get confusing. The tenses (past/present) are going to be confusing so bare with me. Haha. Anyway enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

"Alice, I am completely capable of dressing myself!" I told her, _for the third time._

"Well obviously," she laughed. "Just not very well."

"Alice I'm wearing what _I_ want to wear! And that's final." I sighed.

"Please?!" she pleaded in her high voice.

"No! I'll speak to you soon." I told her and hung up.

I wish I hadn't told her now. I should have known she would want to dress me. But I knew what I wearing, my favourite dress, my_ lucky _dress. Besides I know exactly what Alice would put on me, The shortest, tightest, most revealing outfit she can get her tiny hands on. That's definitely not how I want Eric to see me. I want him to like _me for me_, not what Alice…puts me in.

I'm going to wear my dusty, navy blue, sort of colour dress. It ends just above my knee, has a round neck with a silver belt with a small bow on it around the waist and I'm hoping mum will let me borrow her silver pumps. Which reminds me.

"Mum!" I called

"Yes Leah?" she asked exasperated.

"You know those silver shoes you bought last week?" I asked giving her the full force of my puppy eyes. "Well, I wondering. Could I borrow them?" my mum really did dress well for her age. Maybe a little too young but she could pull it off.

"Um, I guess so. But where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"A, um…date." I said shyly

"Oh, Leah." She said rushing over and hugging me. She didn't know about the imprinting. So I guess this was to be expected. "Do you want me to help you get ready?"

"Sure mom thanks." I sighed.

I'm surprised by how good I look, mom did a great job. My dress extenuates all the right places, my hair is up in a tasteful ponytail and I have very little make up on; which was mums idea 'cause she says I have 'lovely skin'. She really does baby me sometimes. I'm so nervous, and I can't see Eric. Ok so the fact there is barley any light here, but even with my sensitive night vision I can't see him. Oh gosh, he's stood me up, I should never have got my hopes up, even my imprint doesn't …oh. He's just walked out of the...kitchen?

"Leah, over here." He said pointing to a table in the corner by a huge lava lamp. This place's actually really cool; it looks like something from an Austin Power movie. All the worlds are brightly coloured and the chairs are all really odd shaped and there a lava lamps everywhere. Wow, I make it sound bad but it just works.

"Wow. Leah you look…breathtaking." He smiled widely at me.

"Thanks, you look really great too. That colour really suits you." Oh, I didn't realise I'd been holding my breath.

"You know what? I think I'm the luckiest guy here tonight." He told me.

"Why?" I asked. Trying to catch my breath.

"I'm with easily, the most beautiful girl here." He said looking directly into my eyes, as if he was looking at my soul. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks and I almost fell off my seat. But to prove his point he nodded his head to the side so I looked and most of the guys there were looking at me, even though their own dates, in my opinion, are much prettier.

Eric has been asking me questions about my self for about an hour, I didn't mind 'cause it means I've spent an hour with him, but I feel like I'm monopolising the date and I feel bad, he's asked me about my childhood, my family, my favourite things, ambitions, _everything._ He's asked me everything. Plus I want to know about him, I want to feel close to him because I know everything about him.

"So, tell me about _you_." I said as the waitress put down our desserts

"Thanks," Eric smiled at her. "What do you want to know?" He asked looking back at me.

I so wanted to shout _everything._ But I held myself back. " What do want to do with the rest of your life? How was your childhood? All the questions you asked me." I winked. Ok so I might as well have said everything, but I was trying to be subtle.

"Well, to answer your first question, I've just finished uni' and I want to become a doctor." He said. Then he started to laugh. What the? I looked at him quizzically. " Well, I was just thinking, if you and I were to, for the sake of an argument, to get…married, we'd never have any trouble or need for a doctor." He told me still laughing. I was still confused, and he must have seen it on my face, because he explained again, but luckily he wasn't annoyed, I think he found it funny that I didn't understand what he meant, "Well you're a police officer and I want to be a doctor and if we got married…" he trailed off and looked down.

"Oh, now I get it." I laughed. Wait, hold up. He said get married, _twice. _Just as I could feel the blush rise on my face, he decided to look up. I heard him chuckle under his breath, which only made me blush more. "Anyway," I said trying to distract him from my bright red face. "What else do you want to do? You know, besides being a doctor." I asked.

"Well, I want to get married, have children and live happily ever after." Ok, so I hadn't expected him to go down that route, I thought he'd say he wanted to travel that sort of thing. Not _start a family_. So, I'd guessed he'd want that some day, who doesn't? But I wouldn't be able to do that for him, _with my_ _imprint_. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute." I said standing up.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked me before I could walk away.

"Sure, thanks." I managed to choke out. As I turned and started to walk towards the ladies toilets the first tear rolled down my cheek.

After the 'start a family' incident, the date went down hill a little. I cried for around five minutes in the toilets, just because I couldn't give him a family. When I'd left he helped my into the cab, holding my hand, then he said goodbye and kissed my hand. Is that not the most romantic thing ever? Which admittedly made up for the crying. Then he said "see you later." Now, I may sound immature, but when a boy says "see you later" what do they _actually_ mean? But that's not the point. Now where was I? Oh yes, what happened after the 'start a family' incident. As soon as I got in, I flopped down on my bed and kicked of my shoes and started to cry, and I mean _really _cry. -Thankfully, Seth is spending the night at Natalie's house and mum is with Charlie (yeah, they are dating now.) – I started off crying about not being able to give Eric a family, then I realised I wasn't even sure if I was his girlfriend or if we were just dating, which made me cry harder. And that's were we come full circle. I've been sitting in front of the TV with a milky coffee since, with a feeling of relief about me. I haven't cried like that for a long while and it was good to get it out of my system. I've officially cried my last tears for Sam. I know that when I imprinted, I forgot about all the hurt he caused, but before I imprinted, the tears where there, dying to roll down my cheeks but I wouldn't let them come. But now I'd cried myself dry I really did feel relieved. Also I have a new thing at the top of my 'to do list', find out whether we are, boyfriend and girlfriend or if we are just dating. (Eric and I buy the way.)

* * *

_**This is the full chapter 'breathtaking'. I think this may be my longest chapter yet. I'm going to take this opportunity to thanks some people.**_

_**Thanks you to :-**__openeyedgirl__**,**__ sailor alpha tomboy__**,**__ sweetmoly__**,**__ x funnygirly x__**,**__ angelgirl251 __**and**__ Elphaba85 __**for adding this story to their favourites/subscribing to alerts. Also to anyone who is reading this story thank you for 345 hits. It makes me very happy that people are reading my story :). (That sounded very official if you ask me :L).**_

_**And PLEASE review I don't care if it is only 1 word!**_


	8. Fishing gear

_**Arghh, I'm not very happy right now. I wrote this chapter out, it was finished but then my laptop cut out and my work didn't save so I've had to re-right it all. (I don't bother pre-writing I make it up as I go along: L)**_

_**But anyway, on a happier note. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight. But I can dream can't I? **_

* * *

Oh, I guess I wasn't burning then, I'd been dreaming that half of my face and my arm were being burnt. Now I realise it was just the sun streaming in through my window, and laying across my skin. Ha, a sunny day. The weather hasn't been nice for a while. Dad use to love the sun, before he died. If it was sunny you could guarantee he'd be fishing, but I guess when it was raining you'd find him fishing. He took me fishing once, when I was ten. God it was boring, I almost died of boredom, in the end I stared to sunbath. Not that it made much difference. I never liked that memory, but now, I cherish it, my dad and I were very close, but we never got to spend much time together. Ha "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." I whispered to myself, with a laugh.

I was just finishing my toast, when the phone rang. "Y'ello?" I said happily into the receiver. How naff did I sound? As naff as Seth that's how naff I sound. He always answers the phone by saying 'Y'ello?' I told him it's not cool. But he still does it.

"Someone's in a good mood, I take it." A male voice said. Eric. Sigh.

"Oh, hey Eric." I said brightly. "Yeah, the sun always cheers me up."

"Makes sense. Anyway, I was wondering, do you have any plans for today?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

"Actually, I was planning on going fishing." I told him.

"You fish?" he scoffed.

"Hey, I've been fishing since I was ten." I lied smoothly. I've only been that once with dad and I didn't really do much fishing. When I tried I fell in.

"Oh, I'd love to see this." He laughed.

"Well then, come with me." I was shocked by my own confidence; I never thought I'd ask that.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Paris with me for the day on my private jet but your idea…sounds much more exciting." He teased me.

"Oh, I wouldn't want your private jet to feel left out and unused-lets go to Paris." I said teasing him right back. It amazed me how coupley we sound.

"No, no I really do want to go fishing." He said solemnly.

"Well, how about, we go fishing in Paris?" I said sarcastically.

"What a brilliant idea madam, I shall pick you up at eleven o'clock. _Oui?_" he asked in a French accent. It was so bad I could feel myself shaking, holding back the laughter.

"But you don't know where I live!" I managed to splutter out.

"Ah, not a problem. I shall just look for the beautiful girl, in fishing gear." I think Eric was growing more confident too.

"Actually, I need to pop into Newton's I'll you there." I told him.

"_Oui, oui_." He said. "Be there or be square." I was going to ask what he was on about, but he'd already hung up. Now I had a dilemma, how do you look good in fishing gear?

Alice was actually quite helpful, though I think she was disgusted with me for going fishing. But, she did want all the 'dirt' about the date. Surprise, surprise.

I'd already been in Newton's and was waiting outside for Eric outside, when the owners son, Mike-or something like that- came out.

"Could you, uh, move along please?" he asked nervously. Am I really _that _intimidating?

"I'm actually waiting for someone." I told him.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok then." He said. Then as he went to walk back inside are care came into the parking lot. Eric I smiled and waved. He smiled back broadly. "You know Eric?" he asked a little bewildered.

"Yeah, do you?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"So where to madam?" Eric asked in his awful French accent, as I was plugging in my seat belt.

"It's up to you. I have no preference." I said in a posh accent.

"Well, I know of a little river, quiet, loads of fish this time of year and there are really nice surroundings." He said. He sounded so funny, he sounded like he was trying to sell me house. I couldn't hold in the laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You sound…like…your trying…to…sell me…a house." I spluttered out.

"I guess I do," he laughed. "Anyway. I think we should leave, I really want to see you fall in a river." He teased.

"Hey, I can fish _really well_." I said unconvincingly hitting his-surprisingly muscular-arm.

"Sorry babe." He said, smoothing my hand. I hadn't realised I'd left it on his arm. After a few moments of silence, he turned to face forward and cleared his throat. I dropped my hand and sat facing forward to. "Let's go." He said excitedly. Did he _really _want to see me fall in _that badly_? The only way is if I push _him_ in, before _I_ fall in. I wonder if I'll actually catch anything?

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I wanted this separate from the next chapter, which I will upload when I get at least two reviews. Unless I get impatient.**


	9. Good thinking bat man

I haven't got much to say so let's get on with the chapter.

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing of twilight. **_

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving in silence, I've decided to break the silence, but I don't know what to talk about.

"We're almost there, about another mile." Eric informed me. It was nice to hear his voice.

"OK, I can't wait to fish." I hope he didn't hear the reluctance in my voice, although it wouldn't be all that bad because after all I'm going to be with Eric.

He laughed obviously hearing my reluctance and then we lapsed back into silence.

"I thought you said you were an expert?" Eric laughed; I'd been trying to cast the line out for ten minutes without success, it kept getting caught in the near by trees and shrubs. It was going everywhere but the water.

"I never said I was an expert, I said I've been going fishing since I was ten."

"And I _totally_ believe you, you are so good at this." He laughed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I am!" I said stressing the last word. I think I put to much emphasis on it because as if to prove I was lying I lost my footing and fell in. "Oh my god, it's freezing." I said standing up too quickly making myself dizzy. OK maybe it wasn't that cold but that was only because I was abnormally warm. I only came up to Eric's knees it was such a big drop but he was laughing too much to help me out. I clambered out and managed to scrape my shin in the process but by the time I was standing next to Eric it looked like I did it weeks ago. Oh the perks of being a werewolf.

"Sorry lea, it was just to funny." Eric said as he started to calm down. "so I'm guessing your haven't being fishing since you were ten, and your no expert?" Eric asked.

"Well, I did go once when I was ten, but isn't it the same thing?" I laughed.

"No I don't think it is." He said shaking his head as if trying to clear it. "Leah!"

"Eric!" I said in the same tone.

"The colour from your necklace is running onto your top!"

I reflexively put my hand up to my necklace. My dad had given it to me that time I went fishing with him; a little yellow, green and blue wooden fish on a leather string. I thought it would be appropriate. But now it was ruined. "Really?" I asked upset.

"Yeah, hey hand it here." He said putting his hand out for it.

"Why?" I asked as I slipped it over my head.

"Well, if you put it back in the water the colour will come of and it won't look a weird brown colour and because the lines are carved in the shapes will still be there." He told me studying my little fish pendant.

"Ha, good thinking batman." I said applauding.

"I try." He said flashing me a smile that could melt my heart.

Eric had set up our rods and now we were sitting by the edge drinking luke warm coca cola, so that I could dry off, I wasn't taking long because, well I was like a tumble drier. "So," Eric said taking a mouthful of coke. "if you don't fish, what do you do?"

"Well, I don't have much time with work, but when I do have spare time I like to paint and draw. Well I suppose art." **(A/N: didn't expect **_**that**_** did you?)**

"Wow. Could I see some of your work some time?" he asked looking truly intrigued.

"Well, it's not very good." He was looking at me as if to say 'that not a very good excuse'. "But, I guess it won't hurt."

"Why, thank you Leah." He said with a wink. I blushed,

Now I was getting really desperate to know if he was my boyfriend or not, we're so comfortable with each other and it seems like we are but I just don't know. Well I might as well find out, this a good a time as any. "You do know I only show my art to my boyfriends?" And actually it is true, Sam is the only person I've ever showed my work to, well except the pack, but I hadn't showed them on purpose.

"I should hope so." He winked. I still don't know. I felt my face drop. "What's wrong Leah?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's just that, well, that was my way of subtly asking if you were my, you know, boyfriend." I said a little embarrassed.

He smiled sweetly. "Would you like to know? Would you like me to tell you?"

"Well," I began, but I couldn't finish because he started to kiss me. Any you know they say when you kiss your true love you can see fire works and stuff? Well, I had that! I'm in love. I guess it's time to tell mom I've imprinted then. Before I was ready I was pulling away. What? I didn't want to pull away. I heard my self say "Is that a yes then?" but it sounded distant. He nodded happily and took my face in his hands and started to kiss me again.

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the front door ushering Eric to come in and sit down.

"I'm in the kitchen, love."

"OK." I called into the kitchen. "I'll be right back." I turned to tell Eric.

She was smiling as I walked into the kitchen. "So, who's that?" she asked looking around the doorframe.

"Eric." I smiled

"And he's your..?" she asked.

"Boyfriend." I said. Then mouthed imprint at her.

She looked like she was about to explode with pride. "Well, best go introduce myself." She said walking into the sitting room.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater. It wonderful to meet you" Eric said standing up and extending his hand to her.

"Please, call me Sue. It's nice to meet you too." She said shaking his hand. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Actually mom, we just came to say hi. We're going into town for food." Eric smiled at me thankfully.

"Oh, OK. Have fun." She said hugging me. "I'm so happy for you lea." She whispered into ear then released me.

"Bye." She said as we were walking to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Cl-Sue." Eric said waving as he stepped out onto the porch.

"See you later, mom." I said taking Eric's hand. Perfect fit.

I hope you like this chapter, it's my favourite so far. I didn't expect to write it so quickly, but I'm not complaining.

* * *

**I had 1 review but I was impatient. But because I'm not entirely sure what happening next until I get 2 or 3 reviews I'm not updating.**

**SO, review**

**X**


	10. Stephanie

_**I guess since I got some reviews, I thought I'd better update, hadn't I? **_

_This will just be filler. So if it's really bad I'm sorry. It's just that I know what happening just not in this chapter until I write it. Do you get me?_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. I wish I did though. **_

* * *

"Hey, Seth." I said waving his lunch at him. He was at work and had forgotten his lunch, so mom had made me walk all the way to the top of La Push, to drop it off. _What does she think I am, a werewolf?_

"Oh, thanks Leah. See you later." He said turning grabbing it off me. I just nodded.

Chocolate while I'm here saves a second trip. Where's the galaxy?

"Leah?" A shocked voice asked. Why did I recognise it? Oh my gosh, it's Stephanie. I turned around and standing there behind me was my best from when I was four.

"Steph!" I squealed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Alaska!" She'd moved to Alaska for college, fallen in love and now she was married with a year old son the last I'd heard.

"I was, but I came back for mom's birthday and now I'm here getting milk." She said holding up a carton of milk.

"Oh, yeah. I'd heard it was her birthday. Mom sent Seth over with a card." She always sends us, to busy with Charlie. "Anyway how is Alaska?"

"Great thanks. Listen let me just pay for this and take it back to mom, we've go half the family in the house, it's so busy, but anyway, I'll come and knock you. Yeah?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Is a hug inappropriate?" I asked.

She laughed and hugged me and I hugged her back. "I've missed you lea."

"So, word on the street is, your dating again." Steph smiled cheekily.

"Word on the street is true." I laughed.

"Soo, spill." She pushed.

"Well, I'm dating the most amazing guy, called Eric. He's from forks. He's unbelievably gorgeous." She eyed me. "He is! Anyway, I met him after a bit of a really bad speed dating. And that's about it." I sighed.

"Speed dating?" she seemed disturbed at the thought.

"Well, actually it was afterwards. It's okay he's not some fifty year old."

"Do you…how long have you been dating?"

"Two weeks maybe a bit more I'm not entirely sure time passes so quickly these days."

"Do I get to meet him?" she said winking.

"If you want to." I shrugged. I suppose she can if she wants but I don't she why she'd want to really.

"Do you, uh…" she hesitated.

"Spit it out, Steph." I urged, we are, well were, best friends we needn't have secrets. Except of course the whole werewolf thing.

"Do you, you know, love him?" Why was _she_ embarrassed?

"Well, uh, yeah, I do." I blushed. Until I said it out loud I didn't realise it was true. I'm in love with Eric, not that I have much choice, but I don't really mind.

"Aww, Leah." She squealed. "Shoot." She said looking at her watch. "Listen Lea, I have to go, but how about we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I really need some new clothes, I'm growing a lot." I laughed.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten. Be awake!"

"Hey, I'm not lazy anymore!" She eyed me knowingly. "Well, very!"

I was just settling in to watch a re-run of _The Simpsons_, with a cup of hot chocolate, when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in." I shouted not bothering to get up or check if it was an axe murderer.

"Not very lazy, huh?" Stephanie laughed settling herself on the couch next to me.

"Hey, my clock must have stopped, I'm ready." I lied smoothly.

"Well, do you want to leave now or watch the rest of _The Simpsons_?"

"_The Simpsons._" I told her happily. "The kettles just boiled if you want something!"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"Don't look at me you know were everything is!"

"Cheek!" she said standing up and playfully hitting my arm. I wanted to stick my tongue out but I stopped myself. This relationship, Steph's and mine, isn't something I could get with a vamp, and I'm oddly happy about that.

"How much longer? My feet are about to fall off!" I shouted to Steph who was trying a blood red dress on.

"Let me just pay for these and then we can go _wherever_ you want." She said walking out of the changing room and waving the clothes at me. It had always been like this. I'd always been the friend, who'd only shop when they needed something, being dragged around by their shoperholic best friend.

"You know what, I think I'm going to wait outside." I said fanning myself theatrically.

"Sure, sure." She hadn't lost her La Pushness.

I pushed my way through all the teenage girls trying to get to the shoes and practically fell through the revolving doors. Ahh, cool, damp air. It was odd how many people were shopping considering it was raining, the only reason I'd agreed to come is to spend time with Stephanie before she goes home. Okay so I was growing out of most of my clothes but hat's not important I had some new jeans so I'm happy.

I've always enjoyed people watching, seeing people in a rush, people in love, people with screaming toddlers. When I was depressed over Sam, it was nice to see people could still carry on with a normal life. It, in some ways, gave me something to aim for. A normal life again.

"Leah, where to now?" Steph said linking her arm through mine.

"Coffee! Definitely coffee!" I exclaimed. Exactly what you need after a hard days shopping, a nice, sweet frothy cappuccino.

"Lead the way." Stephanie said gesturing for me to go forward, then leading the way anyway, she'd always been bossy.

"Actually, it's this way!" I laughed spinning around to face the opposite direction. "Don't you remember where our favourite café is?" I asked acting upset.

"_Luigis!_" she gasped. "God, I've missed those lattes! Well amongst other things." She added not to hurt my feelings. What a good friend! "Anyway," she said dragging me along. "Tell me more about this handsome man of yours."

"I've told you everything!" I complained.

"Not really, I want details!" She said excitedly.

"Oh god!" I groaned lolling my head back. "Well," I said unhappily lifting my head up and looking forward. But I stopped dead in my tracks. We were almost to Luigis, and from where we were I could just see inside to the tables, and sitting at the table by the window with his back to me-I was almost positive-was Eric, but he wasn't alone! He was with a girl, she was truly stunning and they looked pretty cosy.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked sounding concerned. I shook my head- not able to find my voice- and continued to stare ahead. Then the girl said something to 'Eric' and nodded her head toward Steph and I. Then 'Eric' tuned his head and to my surprise it was Eric. He smiled at me and went to get up, but I shot him a look and stormed off in the other direction, with Steph trailing along behind me.

* * *

_**Sorry this is a bit of a filler (as I said), except for the very end. I needed Leah to somehow see Eric with another girl and I thought Leah re-connecting with her old best friend would be a good way. Plus extra happiness for Leah.**_

_**Anyway, thought I'd say thanks to donellys, she's truly wonderful and also to skarpia although I may have already said thank you for reviewing etc but oh well :L.**_

_**Same rules apply,2 reviews at least or no update.**_

_**Soo review it that little green and white button down there :)**_


	11. I'll beg if it have to

**As you'll have read in the summary, this is the new and improved version of 'just the beginning of my happily ever after.'**

_**This is picking up where the last chapter of that left it, and, obviously I have uploaded all the chapters from it.**_

_If you were reading the old one, sorry if it caused any confusion, it's just that there were a lot of little annoying errors like 'sapphire red' I ask you. I'm a little dull on times._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to . The very lucky and rightful owner of twilight._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_And has anyone seen new moon? Are you disappointed or happy with it? Let me know I'm interested to see what everyone else thinks._**

* * *

Eric pov.

* * *

Sitting in Luigis café, with my cousin who's having 'relationship troubles.' Her fiancé has cheated on her, _again_. "Not to mention, this time it's with my best friend. I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Mel, I'm going to be honest, I know what I'm about to say isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth. " Melony and I have always been close; she's a year younger than me and there's a big gap between everyone else so we trust each other and because I'm the older, wiser cousin she always comes to me for advice. Although I haven't told her about Leah yet. I'm going to today though, I think. "You need to leave him!" I told her bluntly. Her eye's widened. "You can't seriously be thinking of forgiving him, he's cheated on you _four_ times, Mel!"

"Oh, Eric. I don't know. I love him, how can I not forgive him?" she sobbed fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, I've told you what I think, now it's up to you to do what you think is right." I shrugged.

"I suppose so." She said wiping her eyes absentmindedly. "But you would do the same in my position. You must know what it feels like to love some-one so much you'd forgive anything, no matter how bad?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." And it's true anything Leah did I'd forgive her. Not that I've had to forgive her anything so far, except being late, but I still would no matter what.

"That's why you're so happy then!" She exclaimed all of a sudden as if she'd solved a really hard maths problem.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You've had a smile on your face the whole time we've been here. And now, I know why."

"And why is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"You've fallen in love." She beamed. I could feel the blush rising on my face, so took a big glug of my coffee so it would hide my face. "I knew it!"

"Did I really make it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah." She laughed. "So tell me all about her."

I told her about how funny she was, how much I enjoyed being with her, what she looked good in, all my feeling for her. I told her how much I'd fallen for her.

"Well, She sounds lovely Eric." Mel said draining the last of her coffee.

"You know what? That's the first time I've said out loud I love her. And until now, I hadn't realised just how true it was." I sighed happily.

"Uh, Eric?" She said looking over my shoulder. "There's someone staring at the back of your head!"

"What? Where?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head towards the street. I turned to find someone who looks an awful lot like Leah staring, no…glaring at me. Wait, it is Leah! "It's Leah." I told Mel climbing down of off my stool. But before my feet even touched the ground she was storming off in the other direction. Shoot!

* * *

Leah pov.

* * *

_Beep_. My phone sounded making me. '2 new messages.'

Eric:-  
Leah, wat happnd y-day? Y'd u storm off?  
Tb Eric xxx

Eric:-  
U haven't txt back so I guess we need to talk or summin? I'm not sure tbh but I'm cumin ova I'l c u swn.  
Eric xxx

'We need to talk.' In other words, bye bye Leah. I'm guessing he's decided to come clean about the other girl. I never thought he'd be that type. The two timing type. God it's Sam all over again. I'm so angry with Eric but I don't know how. What happened to the whole if the imprints happy so are you thing? You know what, I blame Sam. It's his fault; I bet if h hadn't left me for another girl right now I wouldn't be so angry with Eric. Stupid bloody selfish, arrogant prat. I'm in the mood to punch Sam right now, and boy I'm tempted. But hey, maybe I'm jumping the wagon a little, maybe Eric wasn't seeing another woman, maybe it was a friend. An innocent cup of coffee, with a friend. But friend or not, he's going to hear what I think

**(A/N: this next paragraph/ convo's a little irrelevant. But it's to show Leah's alone in the house.)**

" See you later on sweetie." Mum called back through the front door.

"Ok, bye mum. Don't forget to pick Seth up on the way back from Charlie's." I called back as I settled myself down on the couch, with a giant mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Anyway, bye."

"Later." I called a little late; she'd already shut the front door.

Knock, knock. The door sounded interrupting my film. I pulled myself up and made my way to the door stiffly. The person at the door knocked again impatiently. "Ok, let my just get the key." I said grabbing the key and unlocking the door. Some people are so impatient. "Yes?" I asked sharply pulling the door open.

"Delivery for Leah Clearwater." The boy at the door replied timidly. He only looked about fifteen.

"I haven't ordered anything." I told him confused.

"Well it says Leah Clearwater here." He said showing me his clipboard.

And sure enough it said 'Ms. Leah Clearwater. "Umm, ok then." I said signing for it. He checked it, smiled and handed me the box. "Thanks." I smiled back politely. He turned and made his way back to his pushbike. He looked back towards the door and smiled, I smiled a little and shut the door. "Mmm, chocolates." I said resettling myself and pressing the play button. I pulled open the chocolates and inside was a note.

'Leah, I don't know what I've done to upset you. But whatever it is I'm really sorry. I know a box of chocolates won't make much difference but it's a start. I'm willing to beg on m knees to get you forgive me.  
I'll see you later.  
Lots of love.  
Eric xxx'

If he thinks, a box of chocolates will make me forgive him; he's got another thing coming.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but as I've told a few individuals my laptop's broken so I'm being forced to use my old computer which sooo slow and I have exams coming up, so I'm crazy busy.

I want to thank Team Tyler's Van, ballet111 and openeyedgirl.

Sorry of I confused you.

Also thank you to donellys for being totally amazing.

* * *

Reviews? 3 if you will. Then you get a new chapter sorry about the whole reviews or no chapter thing but it means I have longer to write it. :L

X


	12. I love you

**Ok. Hey guys and gals. Vampires and werewolves. Aliens and humans alike. I haven't had the three reviews, but I guess it's because I moved my story and all my old readers are a little confused. Anyway, not the point. I'm going to update anyway because this chapter came to me when I finished an hour-long exam in ten minutes. Yeah, I'm brainy. (I wish)**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, Disclaimer**

_**Edward- Hey you don't own twilight. (Does dazzle thing)**_

_**Me- That seriously doesn't work on me.**_

_**Jacob- Hey. (Smiles.)**_

_**Me- (giggles girlishly) 'kay, I don't own twilight... *dead faint***_

Eric pov.

I was standing outside Leah's front door, in the pouring rain, but I was too nervous to knock the door. But she must have heard my car;that girl has impeccable hearing. I knocked the door and tried to make my self look presentable, white top in the rain, not a good idea.

"What do you want Eric?" Leah asked sharply opening the door.

"To talk to you." I smiled warmly. Even though she's wearing old sweats and a hoody with no make-up and her hair in a ponytail dragged back off her face, she was still a vision of beauty.

"You'd better come in then." She said spinning around and making her way to the couch. "So what do you want? Close the door." She said coldly.

"Leah," I said closing the door. " I don't really know. You are the one who stormed off yesterday." I said matter of factly.

"Why do you think I stormed off?" She more or less shouted flinging her arm in the air in exasperation and anger.

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Well, lets see shall we?" She said raising her eyebrows. "You were in a café looking pretty cosy…"

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked cutting her off.

"Nothing. It's who you were with is the problem!"

"Melanie?" I asked confused.

"So that's her name. Eric, if you're cheating on me, just tell me." She said her eyes filling with tears.

" Leah." I laughed gently pulling her off the couch and into a hug. She struggled but I held her tighter, he surrendered into the embrace. "Leah, I would _never_ cheat on you. Never."

"Well, who was that girl?"

"That girl was my cousin. Melanie Yorkie. My dads' brothers' daughter. Didn't you see the likeness?"

"No." She said shyly.

"Leah, look." I said pulling her back onto the couch. "I would never do something like that to you."

"How do _I_ know that?"

"Because," I paused. "Because, there's something I need to tell you." She looked at me sadly but encouraging me to carry on. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

"Eric," She said a smile playing on her lips as I tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too." She smiled broadly.

Leah pov.

"How do _I_ know that?" I asked.

"Because," he paused. "Because, there's something I need to tell you. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."

"Eric," Was all I could say, I had no words for this moment, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't care less. Eric's just told me he loves me. "I love you too." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled taking my face between his hands and kissing me. Even though I've kissed Eric before, this still somehow felt different, new.

I pulled away "Eric?"

"Yeah." He asked taking hold of my hand.

"Did you have to tell me that when I was trying to be mad at you?" I asked smiling.

"'fraid I did, sorry."

Eric pov.

Leah really is cute when she sleeps. We'd been watching 'hot fuzz' and she'd fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head and she stirred but didn't wake. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. A car drove onto the drive and Leah stirred again, her eyes open slightly at the noise, when she saw my face her eyes' shot open and she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" She asked stretching.

"Yeah. Don't worry. You looked tired when I came so I let you sleep. Not to mention you were really warm, warmer than usual anyway and I thought maybe you're ill, actually it helped dry my top. Oh, someone's coming by the way, I heard them park."

"Probably my mom and Seth." She said shrugging. And with that the door flung open and a tall, muscular boy, no_ man_, walked in. "Hey, Seth."

"Yo. And I guess your Eric." He said talking like a gangster. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hey man." I said going to shake his hand.

"Na, homeboy. We do this." He said putting his fist up. I knocked my fist against his.

"Have a nice day with the Emmett I see." Leah laughed.

"Emmett Cullen?" I asked.

"Yup." Seth said popping his 'p'. "You know my homeboy?"

"Yeah, I went to school with him. Well he was a year older than me actually. But I was in the same year as Edward and Alice."

"Yeah. Dem my homeboys."

"Seth, stop trying to be gangster and help Nessie with the bags." Mrs. Clearwater said coming through the door with big bags of groceries. "Oh, hello Eric. I didn't know you were here. Are you staying for tea?" She asked me. Looking at Leah and smiling, I guess leah told her what had happened.

"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks Mrs. Cl-Sue. Let me get those for you." I said standing up.

"No, you stay were you are. Nessie and Seth have got the rest." She said "Nessie's staying over with Natalie tonight. Oh, and Jacob of course." Sue told Leah as she went in to the kitchen.

Then Seth came back in with a pile of groceries and behind him was a girl of about sixteen. "Hi, you must be Eric." She said tossing a bag at Seth and skipping over to me. "I'm Renesmee." She said putting her hand out in front of me.

"Uh, hi." I answered shaking her hand. Then she skipped off after Seth who'd gone into the kitchen.

"Let's get out of this mad house. Can we go to yours?" Leah asked shyly.

"Of course. But…" I said staring at the doorway Renesmee just went through.

"Don't worry for a minute. Let's just go first." She said cutting me off and pulling me up off the sofa. "Mum, I'm going to Eric's. Don't wait up." She called to the kitchen opening the front door.

"Ok." Sue said popping her head round the door smiling broadly.

"Leah?" I asked. We were sitting on my sofa watching 'Americas next top model'. I wasn't really watching it, I was watching Leah.

"Yeah?" she said turning to face me, giving me her full attention.

"I've got a few things I want to ask." I said timidly.

"Like?" she asked and she seemed to shy away a little.

I thought I'd better start off with something simple. " I thought you said the guys in La Push aren't on steroids?"

"They aren't. Why do you say that?"

We'd bumped into Jacob Black on the way out of Leah's house, he'd _grown. "_Well, that Jacob dude has grown. You said Seth was muscular but I didn't expect that, he's eighteen, he looks twenty five at the least!"

"That doesn't mean they're on steroids." She said a little angrily I noticed her hands started to shake ever so slightly as they usually did when she was mad.

"Leah get serious. Jacob, Seth and those other guys Sam and Phil or something." I said matching her tone.

"Quil." She corrected me. "They just work out a lot." She said taking two deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Leah." I said taking her hand and kissing it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it." She said turning back to the TV.

"Uh, Leah?" I asked again.

"What now?" she asked laughing slightly.

"What about Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's not on steroids either." She laughed looking deep into my eyes giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"No. Not what I meant. She looks so much like Edward and Bella."

"Eric." She sighed turning to the TV again. "It's not for me to tell you." She shrugged. I thought i heard her say_ not yet anyway. But i weasn't sure._

"Ok." I said kissing her cheek and getting up. "Pasta sound good?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Great, thanks." She smiled.

* * *

**End of chapter. Haha.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and i know it's a little bit boring but i found this chapter really difficult to write evn though i knew what i wanted to happen.**

**The next chapter will be quite interesting, i hope.**

**Jay. x**


	13. I've been thinking

**I guess moving my story wasn't the best idea :(Oh well.**

**Dislcaimer- I don't own twilight, but I can dream can't I?

* * *

  
**

_What the..? Where am I? _I thought as I sat on the edge of the bed. Who's bed, I'm not sure.

*Flashback*

"_Leah?" Eric asked shaking me awake._

"_Mmmm?" I mumbled sleepily._

"_Leah? Are you awake?"_

"_Yeah. Sort of." I said rubbing my eyes._

"_Leah, it's past one. I think you better stay here tonight."_

"_Hmmm, I guess I had."_

"_I'll be on the couch." Eric said politely._

"_No. You come in bed with me. It's not fair when it's your place." I said taking his hand and leading him to his room._

As I remembered I turned and felt around next to me in the darkness. Empty. As I grew more awake and I alert I realised there was a quiet mumble and dim light coming from the living room.

"Hey. What you doing out here?" I asked Eric as I sat down next to him on the couch making him jump.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." He said as he wrapped him arm around my waste and pulled me closer to him. "Your nice and warm." He mumbled kissing my forehead.

I turned my head and kissed the only piece of him I could reach, his collarbone. "what time is it?"

"Six." he said simply. "You know, I've been thinking."

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"You, mainly." he said sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I was thinking, sometimes," He hesitated not sure how to word what he wanted to say. "I don't know if your being totally…honest, with me." He said sadness seeping into his tone.

"About what?" I asked sitting up and looking him in the eyes.

"Well sometimes when I ask you about certain things, like work, you sort of, shy away and change the subject." He said sounding apologetic.

I knew exactly what he means, when he asks me stuff that could reveal me, for what I am, I try to change the subject or pretend I didn't hear. Sometimes I just lie. "Eric." I said sadly as I pressed my forehead to his shoulder in defeat.

"Leah, if there's something your keeping from me, I want to know." he lifted my face to look in my eyes. "I promise you, it won't change the way I feel about you. Unless of course you're an axe-murder, then that's different." he said trying to lighten the mood. And failing.

"There is _something_." Big I added mentally. " But I can't tell you, not now at least. But soon, _I_ promise."

"Ok." he sighed in defeat. "I, uhh." He stopped.

"What?" I asked turning to face him again.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter." He said, his face blushing slightly in the dim glow of the T.V.

"Eric, tell me. Please?" I begged.

"Well, I was also thinking," he paused. I looked at him as encouragingly as I could. "Well, I was thinking, you know how we've been together for what, three months?"

"Four." I corrected.

"That too. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live here. It's big and lonely and I was thinking it'd be nice if you lived here with me." he said in a big rush of words.

"I," I stuttered.

"Forget it, it was a stupid idea" Eric said waving his hand as if to wave away the idea, misinterpreting my inability to speak.

"No. I'd love to." I gushed.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Of course, but I'll _have_ to redecorate a bit." I winked.

"Nice Leah." he scoffed, smiling. Obviously shocked by how much I wanted to. But he didn't realise how much I'd wanted someone to ask me that. And with Eric asking me, it makes it ten times better.

"I love you Eric." I said as I kissed his neck.

"I love you too Leah, I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but i wanted to seperate this and the next chapter, thanks you to **_toshii519_** for reviweing, if you like my story tell your friends because i want reviews from 2 people before i update.**


	14. My mad messed up world

**Next chapter, this is the second half of the previous chapter, but like I said in the last chapter, I wanted to separate the two sections.**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight, but for the record, Jacob (Taylor) **__**will be mine ;)

* * *

**_

Leah pov.

"Mom!" I called walking through the front door, with a massive smile on my face.

"In the kitchen." She called back. "And where were you last night?" She winked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I fell asleep in Eric's so I stayed the night." I blushed. "Anyway, I need to ask you something, well tell you really." I said, my face growing redder by the second.

"What's that?" She asked turning around, to finish chopping her carrots.

"I'm, uhh." I struggled.

"Spit it out Leah." She laughed.

"I'm moving in with Eric, I hope that's ok." I rushed.

"Leah," She said, turning around, shaking her head. I knew this wasn't going to go well. "I'm _so_ happy for you, of course you can." She smiled, surprising me. "But don't you think you should tell him." She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Tell him what?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Just that, when you get mad you turn in to a gigantic wolf." She laughed. In the heat of the moment, I'd forgotten about that, you know those times when you're so happy you can hardly remember your own name? That's one of those moments. I never thought I'd be _this much_ in love, it's crazy.

"Yeah, I guess I better had tell him." I sighed. "Mom?"

"Yes Leah?" She sighed.

"Can you organise a bomb fire, I think it's time I told Eric about all this, my mad messed up life. The fact half the res's teenagers are wolves. Everything." I smiled pathetically.

"Of course Leah." She smiled happily.

"Thanks mom." I said making my way to the door.

"Leah?" She called quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked pausing in the doorway.

"I'm really happy for you, and your dad would be to." She smiled.

Lying on my bed, I'd realised I really needed a chat with a girlfriend and Steph went home a couple of weeks ago, so I decided to go and see Alice and Bella. As I pulled onto the driveway, the front door opened and Alice stepped onto the porch. "Hey Alice." I called climbing out of the car. "How'd you know I was coming?"

"My day just disappeared." She laughed. "So?" She asked excitedly.

"I wanted a chat." I smiled rolling my eyes at how easily excited she is.

"Yay." She squealed jumping up and down slightly. "Bella?" she called as if Bella were standing besides her.

"Hey Leah." Bella said appearing behind Alice in the blink of an eye. "So, what's the plan?" She asked turning to Alice. She shrugged and turned to look at me.

"Seattle?" I asked shrugging back at Alice. "Before you even think about it, we are not shopping." I told her with a back tone of authority in my voice; no doubt we'd end up shopping anyway.

"So you're going to tell Eric?" Bella smiled. She was happy for me, I honestly could call her a good friend, but she was still a filthy bloodsucker, so not a _best_ friend. But the fact she knows, well knew Eric makes her that bit more interested and happy for us.

"Yes, I am, I thought since we're moving in together he'd better know." I smiled, waiting for Alice to react to the fact I'd said we were moving in together, I hadn't mentioned it to them until now.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." Alice smiled. Bella and I exchanged a glance, wondering why Alice hadn't squealed and insisted on redecorating yet. "It's ok; you're going to let me redecorate." She smiled seeing our glance at each other.

"I thought you couldn't see me." I said confused.

"I can't but if you don't…" she trailed off smiling evilly, making her look truly scary. I am never saying no to Alice.

Now, standing outsides Eric's door I'm getting nervous, I may not be telling him about the wolf thing for another week, but i have to get him to come to the bomb fire. "Leah." Eric smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled nervously steeping inside.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried hugging me to him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." The perfect excuse.

"Ok then. So? You said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah, I do. You know I'd tell you everything soon?" I asked walking to were he was making coffee to get myself a mug.

"Yeah I remember." He said passing me the hot chocolate, knowing I don't like coffee unless it's latte, though I will drink it if I have to.

"Thanks." I said taking it. "Well, I'm going to tell you, but not now, next Friday." Five days of panicking, waiting and anticipating.

"Why Friday?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because it's not something I can tell you, not personally anyway." I sighed, adding water to the two mugs.

"Ok, I can wait." He said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to him, making it feel like there's a thousand volts of electricity flowing between us. "I'll wait until the end of time Leah, as long as I can spend the time I'm waiting with you." He whispered, his cool breath blowing across my face.

Does he realise how badly I want to kiss him right now? "Nughmph." Was all I could manage to say.

"'Nughmph' to you to." He said and then kissed me. Thank you lord. "Now," he said pulling away, smiling, after a time, to short for my liking. "Are you moving in or what?" He asked his voice full of hope.

"No." I told him bluntly.

"Oh." He said sadly. "That's fine."

"Arghh, I can't do this." I laughed.

"What can't do what?" He asked sounding slightly panicked.

"Lie, of course I'm moving in." I smiled.

"Good." He breathed, relieved.

* * *

**Alright guys, now there's only a few more chapters to come maybe 4. Maybe less. But, if you want one, I was planning on writing a sequel. So review. Thanks, to all my readers, reviewers etc.**


	15. A tiffany's jewellery box

**Hello fellow fan fiction-ers. I can't believe how quickly I got reviews on my last chapter so now I'm writing this chapter at ten to twelve at night. Umm, I apologise if this chapter is in any way bad or not as love filled as usual, but I have a backstabbing best friend so, I'm a bit preoccupied. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So I best shut up and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer-I sadly do not own twilight. Even worse this includes Jacob (and Taylor).

* * *

**

These past four days have gone by in a blur, sometimes really quickly and other times it's dragged a bit. I think mainly because I've been moving my stuff into Eric's apartment. Alice came with me yesterday to convince Eric to let her redecorate, a gift for one thing or another. Alice will be Alice. Eric was really happy to see Alice, shocked she hadn't changed, but happy none the less. And of course all this anxiety and panic about the bomb fire tomorrow has made time fly. I told Eric it'd be a barbeque and bomb fire, he's rather confused, bless.

"Leah." Alice moaned.

"What?" I sighed, putting my DVD's into the DVD shelves, sitting on the sofa.

"These pillows and blanket _do not_ match the new wallpaper!" She complained. Alice is of course redecorating, how could she not get her way.

"Well don't use them then." I snapped in no mood to argue.

"Leah, it'll be fine. He'd be mad to leave you over something like this." Alice comforted me.

"What the fact I turn into a giant wolf when I get angry. Of course, no biggy!" I sobbed dropping my head into my hands.

"Leah, you are intelligent, kind, funny and beautiful. He'd be an idiot to leave you."

"That sounded really lesbian." I laughed sadly.

"Hey, I'm just saying." She said putting her hands up as if to surrender. "It's the truth though Leah." She smiled kindly.

"Thanks Alice. You're a good friend." I smiled back, hugging her.

"Leah, I love you and everything, but let go, you smell _really _bad." She laughed.

"Yeah, you smell really bad to." I laughed letting go and wiping away the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Come on, You can help me paint these walls." She said pulling me off the sofa.

"Alice?" I asked worried.

"Mhmm?" She half sang.

"Pink? Are you sure?" I asked raising my eyebrows speculatively.

"Eric won't mind." She smiled, tapping her temple. I smiled glad he's not here, that way he can't say no.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled walking her to her car, she knew what I was thanking her for.

"Any time." She smiled, smoothly sliding into her car.

"Bye, See you tomorrow." I waved as she drove off.

"Pink?" Eric asked coming from behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

"I know, I couldn't reign her in. Do you mind?" I said unwrapping his arms from around me and taking his hand.

"As long as you like it, I don't care." He said as we made our way to the door of his first story apartment.

"Yes, I quite like it, well what I saw. She kicked me out after I finished painting the two walls." I said, jokingly upset.

"Anyway, if this secret of yours makes me change my mind about you, I can easily change it." He sighed. I looked at him, would he really do that? Change his mind about me? When we'd been together for four months? As small as that amount of time may seem, it is a long time. This is was my worst nightmare coming true, I didn't think he'd leave me but it was always there in the back of my mind that he would. Maybe I should have waited until he knew to move in, or told him sooner. "Leah, I'm joking." Eric soothed, reaching up and wiping away my traitor tear with the gentlest of touches.

"'kay" I smiled relieved.

"How about we go out for food, to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"The fact, I'm the happiest I've ever been, the fact I'm in love, the fact the you, Leah Clearwater love me." Eric beamed. "and I s'pose a kind of house warming, just not in the apartment and just the two of us." He laughed.

"Maybe another night, I'm pretty tired, I just want to have a shower, watch a film with a big bowl of ice-cream and then go to bed. Do you mind?" I yawned.

"No, of course not." He smiled sweetly. "You go have a nice shower, I'm jut going to pop out, I won't be long." He said kissing my forehead.

With the cool water pouring over me, I found it easier to think. I came to the conclusion, that Eric seems to want to stay with me and hopefully, the wolf thing won't change that. Now blow drying my hair, I could feel that everything will be fine from now on. Now all I have to do is have a nice night in with Eric, which will not be hard to do and then endure the panic all day tomorrow, then, Eric will know. So wrapping myself in my robe, and slipping my feet into my wolf slippers-Seth's idea of a joke- I made me way into the living room. As I sat down on the sofa, something caught my attention on the dining table. Pulling myself back up I made my way over to look. There, in front of me, was a single red rose, a small tiffany's jewellery box and a note.

* * *

**So, what do you think is in the tiffany's box? Let me know in your reviews. I'll let you know in the next chapter if anyone was right.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating next, as I have my GCSEs (like American finals) Next month so I'm going to be studying. **

**Thanks you to my anonymous reviewer and also to **_**toshii519 **_**who I pretty much forced to review. **

**Everyone remember to review, one word is all I ask, and also tell you're friends about my story, please? Thanks guys.**

**J x**


	16. Perfect fit

**I can't get over how good the response to the la****st to chapters has been. I really hope I can keep it up for you guys.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own twilight. But Jacob wants me. (haha)

* * *

**

Hands shaking, I picked up the box, knowing all to well it wasn't going to be a ring, no. Definitely not a ring.

"I can't do this." I sighed to myself as I reached for the phone.

Mom answered on the forth dialling tone. "Speak to me." Seth breathed down the phone.

"Give the phone to mom Seth." I sighed.

"Oh, Leah. Hey girlfriend." Seth said in a feminine voice.

"Seth, you know I'd usually play along, but please, not now. Just give the phone to mom." I Said shakily, close to tears.

"Oh! Sorry Lee-lee." Seth apologised, using my nickname. He couldn't say my name as a baby so called me Lee-lee. And lately he's taken to using it. "Mom." I heard him shout. "Lee-lees on the phone." The phone noisily changed hands.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Mom said happily

"Uhh, yeah." I said hesitantly.

"Now, I know that's a lie, what's wrong?"

"Well…" I told her about what Eric had said and the box and note, which I haven't read yet. "and I don't know if I can do it, open the box I mean. I can't bring myself to do it." I mumbled, wiping away a tear.

"Leah," mom sighed. "Eric loves you ok? And it's just a present, if you want I'll stay on the phone while you open it."

"Ok, thanks. So the note first?" I asked.

"Ok." I could hear she was smiling.

I put the phone on speaker, took a deep breath and picked up the note with a shacking hand, not entirely sure why I was nervous, I love Eric and if this is a proposal I should be happy, but I suppose, with the wolf still being in the bag, it's difficult. If he knew, I'd find this a lot easier.

_Leah,_

_I saw this and instantly though of you, it shines just like you. And when I'm not there, you'll have this to remind you of me. This can't even show a fraction of how much I love you and how I much I want to be with you. This is my promise to you, the promise I'll stay with you forever, the promise you'll be my one and only until the day I die, the promise that I'll treat you like a princess, not because I have to but because I want to and you deserve nothing less. Leah I love you, no object or amount of words can explain how much, this is my attempt to prove that to you, even though you already know that I love you with all my heart and soul._

_Forever and always._

_I love you._

"Leah? Are you ok?" Mom asked sounding panicked.

"Fine." I whispered through the tears.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked confused.

"Because I'm happy." I laughed. "You know what mom? I can do this on my own, I was just being stupid, I'll ring you later 'kay?"

"Ok sweetie. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I said and hung up. I don't know why I was being so stupid? Eric loves me, I've known that all along, he'll love me no mater hat happens tomorrow. Ok, the box. Without hesitation I picked it up and opened it.

"Oh. My. God!" I gasped loader than I thought I would. There infront of me, sat a stunning ring, with three perfect diamonds in a row, set into a thick gold band and engraved into, the words _Forever and always._ I could a flood of fresh tears filling my eyes. Carefully taking it out of the box I slipped it onto my finger. Perfect fit. A promise ring. I can feel it in my waters that tomorrow will go well.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? I really hope you all like this chapter. It's a bit of a filler I suppose. **

**Not many chapters now. Boohoo. **

**Thank you to **SiksikPowwowGurl 94**,** toshii519**, **marlijn**,** jarcielle36 **and** Direwolfy** for reviewing, adding my story to your favourites and alerts. And again to **_**toshii519**_** for adding me to your favourite authors, you really made my day :). **

**So yeah, review and tell your friends. **

**Thanks guys, Jay x**


	17. He's funny

**Hello again****, next chapter**. **Arghh, I think I may be an insomniac, I can't get too sleep, it's twenty past midnight on a school night, I should have gone to sleep two hours ago.**

**Anyway, the chapter, only three maybe four left now :'(. But I'll be adding some new stories and stuff some time in the near (or distant) future so don't fear. But on this story, I'm really glad people are enjoying it. As it is my first story, except for one or two that were so bad I gave up.**

**Disclaimer-Everything twilight is rightfully S. Meyer's. Though I will accept Jacob, through the post or any other means of transport or post, thanks.

* * *

**

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful." I thanked Eric for the millionth time today, I thanked him a million times when he got back yesterday.

"Lea, I've told you, it's no big deal. I just wanted you to understand that I love you. Now stop saying thank you and get dressed. What time are we going to your mom's?"

"Well, it's not actually in moms. It's up on the cliff. So if we go to moms at six we can be there at six thirty. We may be there a while." I admitted, up until now he thought it was a barbeques/bomb fire at moms, a family affair.

"Thought we would be, I've seen how much you eat." He emphasised this by holding a cereal box upside-down to show it's empty.

"I'm a growing girl." I blushed.

"No, you've already got an amazing figure."

"So I'm not fat like you'd think then?" I teased.

"I wouldn't complain if you were. But no, i like you exactly as you are." He said and then kissed my forehead. "My dad always says 'if she eats more than you and still looks amazing, she's a keeper.' Then he always mumbles something about mom being a 'skinny cow'." Eric laughed.

"I like your dad, he's funny." I smiled.

"Yeah, I've always thought so."

"Do your parents like me?" I asked timidly.

"Of course, even if they didn't it wouldn't stop me loving you. Now stop changing the subject _and get dressed_, it's almost five."

"Aye, aye captain." I said saluting him. Thank god Alice had come over earlier to see my ring and decided to bring me an outfit at the same time, I'm too nervous to choose for myself.

Sitting in Eric's car on the way to La Push I was shaking with nerves, OK so I'd had a feeling it would be OK but I may have been wrong, it might go terribly. _NO! _I told myself sternly, it'll all be fine, he'll accept it, he loves me after all. _It'll be fine, it'll all go OK._ I chanted in my head over and over again. And soon enough I'll find out.

"Ready?" Eric smiled opening his door careful not to scratch it on the bush outside mum's house.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled back nervously getting out of the car.

"Ahh good, you're just in time, I was about to leave." Mum said opening her front door. "Take this." She said handing me a bag of burger buns and hugging me swiftly then after doing the same to Eric, she began to lead the way. Eric took my hand as we walked, _It'll be fine, it'll all go OK. _I told myself again. Yeah, it'll be fine.

* * *

**Ahh, sorry it's so short, but I wanted this separate as the next chapter is the bomb fire. **

**Thanks too **toshii519 **and **SiksikaPowwowGurl 94 **(Sorry I spelt your name wrong last time :/) and all my readers, followers etc…**

**Umm, tell your friends and review. Thanks :)**

**Jay x**


	18. Caught up in the lie

**Awww, this story is getting really difficult for me to write, whether I don't want it to end or I just have writters block I don't know. But, for you guys, I'm going to get this finished and start on a new one.**

**So only a 2 or maybe 3 chapters after this chapter.**

**And who's excited for 'eclipse' in July? I know I am! But the 'breaking dawn' films may be in jeopardy over pay rises, bad times. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, sadly.

* * *

**

Think of the most nerve raking time in your life, you think that was bad? Believe me, this is a million times worse. I'm about to let Eric know about me, about us. This could be the end of everything as I know it, the end of our relationship. But then, it could be a new start, a closer relationship with more understanding and trust, with new levels of intensity. Whether finding out I turn into a giant wolf will ruin mine and Eric relationship or make it stronger, it's to late to back out now.

"This is nice." Eric smiled, taking my hand. Sat in front of the fire, the sun setting behind it, the sky a beautiful purple colour, cloudless and clear. With the burning, flickering fire in front of it, it was so serene and romantic, I can't think of a better evening to spend with Eric.

"Yeah, it is." I sighed, moving closer Eric on the cold, damp log. "I just hope it stays that way." I sighed, unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked looking me in the eyes with curiosity and worry flickering across his face.

"Well, remember I told you you'd find out the 'secret' but I couldn't tell you?"

"Yeah." Eric asked worry bubbling in his voice.

"Well, you're about to find out and I don't know whether you're going to like it."

"Don't be so stupid Leah, it can't be that bad, it's not like you're a murderer or anything." Eric laughed lightly.

"You'd be surprised." I mumbled, Eric looked at me confused, I just shook my head in dismissal.

"Well," Said Billy grabbing everyone's attention, everyone's here. Sam and Emily, Jacob and Nessie, Quil and Claire, even though she's only young she loves hearing of our history. Seth and Nadine and Jared and Kim are here too. Like I said, everyone. Eric squeezed my hand, like people do at the start of a rollercoaster for reassurance. "Most of you here, know our history, but some of you don't." He said, with authority looking at Eric, who shied away from the intense stare. And so Billy began to tell the legends I've heard a million and one times, he told us of the spirit warriors and of the third wife. The whole time Eric seemed to be intrigued but yet very weary, worried of what he'd find out.

Billy finished his stories and the intense atmosphere lifted and became joyous and friendly again. Eric however, stayed in his tense position.

"Eric?" I asked worried, reaching out to touch his shoulder, he recoiled slightly. But sat up and looked at me, but not with the usual love and compassion he usually had in his eyes when he looks at me.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm just a little confused as to what this all means. I'm not sure what you are, who you are. Are the stories even true? I mean, this stuff is only real in stories, I mean vampires and werewolves, they're made up. I don't know what else to say Leah. Can we talk somewhere private." Eric whispered. Everyone's looking at him, to see how he reacts, but he's showing no emotion, whether they can hear him, I don't know. We're sitting pretty far away from them all.

"Umm, sure." I said panic making itself known in my voice. "Mum." I called, she looked up. "We're going now, I'll call you tomorrow." I said waving. Without looking at me Eric got up said a general good bye and made his way back to moms house and the car. "Eric, wait up." I called after him.

"You're a werewolf, use your super speed." He said viciously.

"Eric!" I said grabbing the top of his arm. He shook it of. "Eric." I sobbed.

"What Leah? What do you want me to say? I still love you? How am I supposed to say that? You're trying to tell me you turn into something make believe? Leah either this whole community is insane or they are all liars. Even if it's true, which it can't be, why didn't you tell when we first got together? I've been sharing my bed with…an animal. Leah, I think you need to sort yourself out if you think I can still look at you. Let alone stay with in a relationship!" Eric said harshly, venom in his voice, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Eric, I can't help what I am. And I couldn't tell you, how am I supposed to tell you something like that? If you love me Eric you'll understand and we can talk about this." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks, soaking my shirt.

"Maybe that's the problem, maybe I don't love you, maybe I just thought I did, maybe I was caught up in the lie you'd built. Leah, I think you're pathetic to make something like this up. For what reason I don't know or really care. Leah it's over. I'm going to spend the night at Mikes house, I want you gone by the time I get home from work." He said turning and walking away.

"You know what Eric?" I said getting a little fire in me. "if I'd know you can be so uncaring and pretentious I wouldn't of even started a relationship with you. You know, with an imprint, oh I forgot to tell you, _you _are _my_ imprint! Well I guess that means you should know what I'm going to say but I'm going to say it anyway, for your benefit. With an imprint, you be whatever they want you to be, you do whatever to make them happy, but with you, I don't know if I can." Of course that's a lie, if he doesn't want to be with me, then so be it, if he doesn't want to see me, fine, whatever makes him happy.

"Ohh, now you tell me! See Leah, that was the only part I found sweet, but when I think about it it's truly disturbing, men imprinting on babies, it's just weird! And Leah, let me tell you, I want nothing to do with you, imprint or no imprint you disgust me, so don't worry about not being able to 'make me happy' the best way to do that is to forget you ever knew me and stay out of my life!" Eric shouted and stormed off.

"Eric?"

"What now!"

"I need a lift."

"Turn into a wolf and run!" he grunted angrily.

"Fine, I will." And so as eric watched in surprise I pulled off my dress and shifted into my wolf-self.

"What the…." Eric whispered ashe backed away. I winked my big, deep, wolf eye just to spite him and ran off into the woods. The feeling of freedom when you're in wolf form never gets old, and it's so much easier, less emotion. All there is is running, eating and killing vampires.

As I ran I realised I'd left my clothes and my keys on the edge of the forest, so sleeping in the forest, in wolf form it is. Too many memories in Eric apartment anyway.

Curled up under a tree for the night, the sound of the ocean waves crashing below me, I can't help but feel the need to do something I've never done before, even thought it's 'what wolves do'. So, I pulled my head back and howled, I howled at the big, white moon as it stared down on me and my pathetic life.

* * *

**Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be and in honesty I think it's my best chapter so far. I was almost crying as I was writing that chapter.**

**Thanks to my **_**only **_**reviewer of the last chapter **toshii519** (my loyal reviewer, she's pretty cool, just 'cause she reviews :D) **

**Well as usual, I'm going to ask you to review and tell your friends.**

**Thanks guys. **

**Jay x**


	19. The electricity

**Well, I don't have much to say right now. Except, everyone have a nice summer break or holidays. I'm assuming most people have a break as I have summer break soon, once I've done my final exams.**

**Has anyone heard **_**Muse**_**'s song for eclipse? Neutron star collision? What do you think?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight, no, really, I don't.

* * *

**

**Eric pov.**

Feeling like a total idiot I knocked on Mike's door, hoping to spend the night.

"Hmm, yeah?" Mike yawed opening the door. "Oh, hey Eric. What's up?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's cool."

"Oh, okay. Well anyway, Leah and I have had a, uhh, disagreement, I was wondering if you couch was free?" I asked a little ashamed.

"Yeah, of course dude." He smiled sympathetically. "Do you, uhh, want to talk about it?" He asked awkwardly.

"Ha-ha, no you're ok. I'd prefer to just, I just want to be alone I guess." I said sitting on the couch.

"So, she kicked you out I guess?"

"No, I kicked myself out. I just don't want to have to see her right now." The more I said the more pathetic I felt, I felt like I was being stupid.

"Oh." Mike said a little surprised handing me a blanket.

"Thanks, you know you're a good friend."

"I know." He said arrogantly. "Night dude." He said walking away.

You know when you can't sleep because there's too much going on in your head? Well I've had that for the past two hours. I can't stop thinking about what went down tonight. I guess I know it's true. I mean she turned into a giant wolf right in front of my eyes, something like that you just can't imagine. And then the howl as I was driving through forks and it sounded so hurt. But still, she lied to me, she kept something that big from me, she didn't think it was important that I know, I suppose if she wasn't allowed to say. No! I'm not making excuses for her. But in the heat of the moment maybe I got carried away and said stuff I didn't mean, I mean it's a surprise to say the least. But could I live with her after tonight? Yes, I could, I mean I love her, yeah, I definitely do. I mean maybe she is some big disgusting animal but she's still _my_ Leah, she's been this since before I met her and I managed to fall in love with her. I feel like such a douche. Even arguing tonight, telling her I don't love her, I could still feel the electricity, the quickening of my heart beat when she touched me. But, she'll never take me back now, not after what I said. Sometimes, forgetting and moving on is the best thing to do, so this is me and I'm forgetting her and moving on.

"No!" I jerked awake, shaking and sweating. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I got up to check the time. The clock on the wall was showing 6:30 am. What a strange dream, or nightmare I guess. I was back in the apartment with Leah watching something on the T.V. when she started shaking violently and burst into a wolf-like last night- then the door opened and a tall, pale and extremely beautiful-but ugly in comparison to the wolf standing next to me- woman walked in. Leah growled and the woman laughed.

"So, here we are me against you, the last of your kind, who do you think is going to win? Hmm?" She cackled. Leah growled and the hairs on her back stood on end. "What's that beasty? I guess we'll have to find out wont we?" She said edging closer to Leah, instinctively I stood up to defend Leah, as I did the woman jumped and flew through the air towards my wolfs neck. So, to save her I jumped in front of her. And then I woke up. Thinking about it now, if Leah really is a werewolf, then there really are…vampires. I really need to clear my head.

Grabbing a cereal bar and a glass of juice I wrote a quick note for Mike.

_Thanks for letting me stay the night, much appreciated. I've gone for a run, I needed to clear my head, I'll see you later or something, say hi to Jess for me. I'll ring you when I get back from work, I could do with a night out or something.  
Eric.

* * *

_

**Sorry it's short, it's a bit of a filler but at the same time it's not. Make sense?**

**Thanks you to **toshii519 **and **Direwolfy** (I hope that's right) for reviewing. :) Also to everyone reading and enjoying this story. Does anyone know what a 'C2s' is? I have one but I have no idea what it is. Someone let me know if you know what it is.**

**So, you know what to do by now. **

**Jay x**


	20. Three weeks

**Well, eclipse soon, is anyone else as excited as I am? I really can not wait to see it, the trailers look amazing. **

**Disclaimer- I may wish I owned twilight but honestly I don't.

* * *

**

Leah POV.

The past three weeks have been a lot easier than I expected I expected to be upset and crying and not leaving the house and listening to music that only makes me feel worse but in all honesty, I haven't cried once. As a matter of fact I've been out to parties, I've been on a shopping sprees. I've actually been in a great mood, I've got even closer to Alice and Bella, we've spent a lot of time together, Alice not totally understanding the upsides of imprinting-not realising that I was happy because in staying away from Eric, I was making him happy because its what he wanted-decided to cheer me up by buying me a whole new ward rope, which of course I don't mind. But in an odd way, I felt empty, I guess I miss Eric, I used to spend almost all of my time with him and not seeing him is odd but I'm adjusting. I hope sometime in the future he'll see the brighter side and we can be friends again.

Eric POV.

The past three weeks, in total honesty, have been awful, the apartment id so quiet and empty without Leah. And I keep finding stuff she's left and keep buying stuff that she likes and watching what she watches. In all honesty I miss her, so much. The days and hours are dragging so much it feels more like three months than three weeks. I'm like a love sick puppy, I've dreamt of her almost every night, sometimes as Leah, sometimes as a wolf and in my dreams I accept her and love her in both forms. But don't they say 'a dream is a wish the heart makes'? Does that mean I want to be able to accept her or maybe I do accept her, I really don't know anymore.

I don't think I can take much more of this, I miss her too much, I just want to hold her close to me and tell her I love her and I miss the little annoying things she does like leave dirty cups _everywhere_, loose things all the time only to realise they were in her bag and spend two hours on the phone to one person, I used to find things like that so annoying but now I miss them more than I though possible. But the thing I miss the most? I miss the way she'd fall asleep in my arms when we'd watch a film, I miss lying next to her warm body and wrapping my arm around her in bed, I miss the way she always smelt amazing and always left the bathroom smelling sweet and fresh. Most of all I miss just being with her, I miss the way she used to tell me she loved me at any given moment and how whenever I told her I loved her, her answering smile would brightened up the room.

"Hello." I said groggily answering the phone, I must have fallen asleep watching TV.

"Eric, it's Mike." He said cautiously, he knows I haven't been in the best mood lately.

"Ohh hey." I said trying to sound as happy as possible.

"So, you doing anything tonight? Because Tyler, Ben and I are heading out for a few drink for Bens birthday, he's twenty two today."

"Umm, you know what? I already have plans tonight." I decided.

"Oh, okay then, have fun. Bye dude." He said, not sounding too disappointed.

"Bye." I said hanging up. I'd made a split second decision that I have plans, now I just need the guts to follow through on it. Better get changed, I've got myself a wolf to find.

* * *

**You guys know the drill. Review, tell your friends.**

**Thank you to **toshii519, Direwolfy **and** DizzyInDreamland** and of course all my beautiful and wonderful readers.**

**Next chapter may be the last chapter by the way. Sob. Also apologies that the past two chapters have been so short.**

**Jay x**


	21. Break my window

**Well, guys. I think this might just be the last chapter, I might decide to write another chapter but I might not. But of course if you want I can add a new chapter to let you guys know if and when I add a new story or maybe a sequel, let me know. **

**This chapter came to me when I heard a song on the radio the other a day, a song I hadn't heard in a while, let me know if you can guess what song it's based on.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight? No, I don't own that.**

** New moon? No, I don't own that either.**

** Eclipse? Uhh, no, not mine.**

** Breaking dawn? No, no, sadly it's not.

* * *

**

Leah POV.

"Seth, shut it." I yawned, woken by a banging, so I turned back over closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the banging continued. "Seth!" I shouted sitting up in my bed truly awake now. But, now sitting up, I realised it wasn't Seth at all but something hitting my window. So, pulling myself out of my warm cosy bed I made my way to the window, shivering in the cold of this late hour. "Who's there?" I whispered opening my window. "Hello?" I called popping my head through the gap of my open window.

"Leah?" A familiar voice called.

"Eric?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's me." He sounded ashamed.

"Uhh, I'll be right down." I said confused. As I pulled my window shut and slipped on a cardigan and sneakers I could feel excitement building inside me.

"Eric?" I whispered into the darkness as I opened the front door. Maybe he left? But then saw a dark figure make it's way to the front door from the side of the porch. Of course it was Eric.

"Hey." He said scratching the back of his head as if he was nervous. "Can we talk please Lea'?"

"Can't we talk tomorrow, it's late." I shivered.

"Well yeah, I guess." He said as he turned. But then he stopped and swivelled around. "Look, I'm going to say this before I chicken out, it's taken me all evening to come with an excuse for what I did but I couldn't think of one and then by the time I got here it was late and…" he trailed off.

"Come in Eric, we can still down and chat." I said ushering him through the front door.

"Are you sure? Don't you hate me?" He asked cautious and confused.

"Eric, I could never hate you, not really." I sighed making my way to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and a coffee for Eric, it was oddly nice, it felt familiar.

"Oh." he mumbled.

"So, uhh, why didn't you just ring the doorbell rather than trying to break my window?" I teased. I felt oddly comfortable even though we hadn't spoke in three weeks.

"I didn't want to wake everyone."

"Well, it's only me and Seth, moms on holidays with Charlie." I informed him placing to mugs next to the kettle and turned to him where he stood awkwardly by the door.

"Ohh. Okay."

"So what did you want to say?" I asked starting to feel slightly awkward.

"Well uh," he hesitated forcing his hand into his jean pocket. "Look, I'm sorry Leah, I overacted. I was stupid, I should have understood, if you couldn't tell me, then that's that. And, I mean, you were a uhh, wolf, when we met and I fell in love with you, it's not like you've changed at all. Look what I'm saying is I'm sorry, I still love you and I was hoping maybe we could go back to before I was an idiot and gave you up." he rushed.

"I don't know Eric. I mean, will you wake up one morning and think, what am I doing? And regret this? I mean you left me feeling so alone. I've felt empty for three weeks, I've been happy but empty. Eric, I love you but I don't know if I can trust you." I sighed sadly.

"Leah, I regretted the decision to leave and believe me I will never regret falling in love with you or being with you, _never. _Look," he said standing up and taking my hand, I was al ost dizzy at the feel of his skin touching mine, it felt like a thousand volts where flowing between us. "Leah I love you, I will always love you and no matter what you are, who you are or what you do I will love you." Then he looked in my eyes and I was hypnotised, you know that someone is right for you and love you when you look into they're eyes and you can't look away, you can't catch your breath, when their eyes sparkle and shine with love and admiration. But, still, I was unsure, I was worried.

"Eric, I love you too, I just don't know, I'm confused and I don't know what to think, you're the best thing that had ever happened to me but I just don't know." I said a tear welling up in my eye.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you to trust me or whatever but," then he paused, put his hand in his pocket, knelt down to the ground and pulled out a box, the right size for a ring, a similar box to my promise ring which I'm still wearing. "Leah, I love you with all my heart, all my soul and all my being. I want you to be mine until life is no more. I want you to be the one I wake up next to in the morning. Leah, the number of stars in the sky is only a fraction of how sorry I am and how much I love you, I know it's going to take time for me to prove myself to you, for you to learn to trust me but I'm willing to wait for that." I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying as Eric was down on one knee with a box in his hand. "What I'm trying to say is, marry me Leah, you'll never be alone again, 'cause I love you and right now that's all I really know. This is a love story and I want you to be my happily ever after. Will you be my wife Leah?"

"I, I, I…." I stuttered, shocked a tear spilled over but not because I'm sad or angry but because I'm shocked and happy. "I, I'd love to Eric, of course I'll marry you." I whispered, a whisper full of love and joy. Eric put the ring on my finger and then kissed me, kissed me life he meant it, like he had missed me. It felt like our first kiss all over again but somehow better. Somehow it seemed less tense, more open, like our new relationship, from our kiss I can tell we no longer have secrets, no fears, nothing, just love.

"I love you Leah Clearwater. I'm sorry, I really am." Eric whispered.

"I know, it's ok, I'm the forgiving kind." I whispered back. "Oh and Eric?"

"Yeah?" he sighed happily.

"This isn't your happily ever after or mine it's ours. And it's just the beginning of our happily ever after."

* * *

**End.**

**Well, that's it guys, the end of the story, let me know what you think and maybe I'll add a short sequel. Nothing this long. I'll add another chapter to let you know if I add a sequel or a new story and for my thanks for this chapter.**

**For the reviews and such of the last chapter thank you to **toshii519, leahlover1208 **and** Danielle Blair Swan. ** I was told the previous chapter is like the song 'breakeven' by the scrip and listening to the song it is, which is cool as it's an amazing song.**

**So review and stuff, just because it's the end of the story, it doesn't mean you shouldn't let me know what you think. I can work on stuff to improve my writing and such in new stories.**

**Thanks again.**

**Jay x**


	22. D

Hey guys, thank you to everyone who has read this story and stuff since I finished it. There's isn't going to be a sequal anymore, for now atleast.

But, why not check out my other story, Volturi/OC. You may like it, i've enjoyed writting it and the more popular of my two stories. I'm alos working on another Alec/OC story too. I'm telling you this because this was my first succesful story and i wanted to share that info' with the readers.

Anyway, once again thank you. You made me and Leah very happy ;D


End file.
